Saving Tamriel From Oblivion
by theelderscrolls
Summary: I know there is some mistakes, but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

As I wake up cloudy around the eyes I realize I'm back home as a child playing in the lush green grass, chasing the deer, under the bright blue sky. I hear mother calling me in for supper "Triston, time for lunch, it's your favorite!" After hearing those words I charged to my house, but on the way I stumbled on a shiny silver object, something I have never seen before. So until later I stashed it inside the hollow tree stump.

Slowly walking in the door, I sat down and waited for mother to bring me my Venison. But waiting for 5 minutes straight with no response, I walked into her bedroom. As I entered moaning "Mom are you in here?" Puzzled, there was no response. I entered more looking cautiously, I looked right; startled I found blood smeared all over the mirror.

Turning in a swift motion, right before my eyes I saw a tall man wearing purple and silver armor, it was the Mythic Dawn. He drew his sword and slashed, just before it breaching my face…

"Huh huh huh" I woke up startled to the sound of an unfamiliar voice; I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My vision coming back to me, I saw grey brick, green moss, and a dim light shining on a table that had an empty jug. I looked to my left seeing iron bars, I knew where I was, jail. The voice still calling "Yes you, Dunsmuir over her" I stood up slowly looking into the eyes of my enemy race, the dark elf. Him slandering of me, I ignored and sat down. Until I heard a different voice.

"Just down this way sire" said a women's voice, looking at the stairs I saw pair of feet about 5 peoples worth. Slowly coming into vision I saw 4 guards and the one they call "sire". It was someone I had seen in my dreams, the Emperor; yes it's all coming back. I stood up, confused the women said to me "Prisoner, what are you doing here, this jail cell is supposed to be off limits" another one saying "I uh, Usual mix up in the watch"

"Never mind that, just get this gate open"

Him focusing on me, "Prisoner, stand by the window, and don't move!"

Quickly I ran to the window, knowing these people weren't joking around. As the Emperor came closer he froze and said to me "Let me see your face, Yes! You're the one in my dreams, you're the one I've been seeing" I looked at him confused. Without hesitation he said "I command to let this prisoner come with us!" Following into the sewers as an escape route I came across the same people I had seen in my dreams, the Mythic Dawn. Slowly approaching with stealth I realized that one of the leaders is the one that almost killed me! Right then I passed out. Waking back up, right where I had woke up from. I saw the blade almost hitting my face, it suddenly stopped.

Moving out of the way, standing behind the Mythic Dawn was one of the Noble Blades Members. Him pulling the sword out of the man's back he said to me "Come with me" but I hesitated, running into the restroom saw my mom's dead body on the floor, with a gash through her stomach. Behind me was the Blades Member grabbing my shoulder and forcing me to go with him. Noticing on the way out of the door the Mythic Dawn was gone.

Waking up I looked behind me, the Blades Standing behind me, wait, I thought, that's it! The Blades! After trying to stand up in happiness I alerted the Mythic Dawn. I heard a voice say, "Go check it out, Argknar" Hearing the footsteps the Blades scattered to their positions leaving me and the Emperor exposed with the tall man in sight, he charged with his sword drawn and lunged missing me but stabbing the Emperor in the chest, I drew my blade and cut off his arm with the blade wielded and stabbed him in the neck with my dagger. Looking behind me, the Emperor dying I knelt by his side, and heard him say his last words "Please take this" and he handed me The Amulet of Kings, what the Mythic Dawn were after.

The Blades standing behind me in astonishment, one stepped forward and asked me if I would like to train with The Blades to increase anything I like. I asked Brutus to increase my magic and willpower. After leaving the sewers as a free man, stepping on the raw soil for the first time in 30 years, it felt great!

After all my thoughts coming into play, I sprinted to the lake. But just before I had got there I saw something that was rumored to be the most vicious creature known to man, the Mudcrab. But then again there were all sorts of myths to keep children from leaving the homestead. So I engaged into combat. After it noticed me, it hissed and cautiously moved towards me. But knowing common sense I also slowly moved back. Just before it attacked I stabbed it with my iron shortsword, and it hissed and curled up in pain. With my sword bloodied I walked to the lake to cleanse it. I also washed my face and then after my bathing, I crossed the bridge.

Across the bridge was a strange white structure, so I slowly walked towards it, with my hand on my blade. But just before I reached the main corridor, I heard voices. Voices saying "We need more food to feed the others" After that I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. So I had to think fast, I turned around and jumped into the nearby Nightshade bush and waited for them to pass by. But noticing that they were humans, I stepped out and said "Hey, I need help" they drew their swords and charged me. With no other option, I drew my sword and tried to stab the man's chest but he deflected with his shield, quickly looking I saw that the women had no shield so I pushed the man back and took a swing at the women but she dodged my blade and I barley cut her mid-stomach. After her disappearing into the shadows, I dealt with the man. He stood just a few inches shorter than me. I tried stabbing him in the leg but his plate armor stopped me, so I ran for the door to leave, but noticing it was locked I turned around and I had to stick out the fight.

I ran towards him and tackled him leaving his blade rolling on the ground, I knelt on top of him and sliced off his arm and pushed away his shield, pulled out my dagger and stabbed him in the temple. But just then I had been shot in the groin with an arrow, looking up I saw the women with her bow and arrow drawn. I fell barley being able to see, I remembered what The Blades had taught me! I raised my right arm and aimed it towards the women, just then I thought about it and Boom! A fireball just before my hand appeared and shot to the women, leaving her combusted, limbs falling off and the screaming of her pain was so loud, I had to cover my ears. I also remember him teaching me to heal a wound, so I raised my other hand and touched my wound, the arrow disinagrated and the hole in my groin sealed up, I felt as if it had never happened.

I then looked at the fallen man and pulled my dagger out of his head and searched his pouch, he had a few bottled with red liquid inside of them. I looked at them closer they had "mana" engraved in them, noticing that I felt weak, I drank it. Suddenly a jolt went though m e and I felt a relief. I also took the iron armor and the leather shield from the man. It was heavier than my sack cloth and pants, but I knew I would be safe with it on. I also walked up to where women had been before I disintegrated her; all that remained was a necklace with an amulet attached. I took it and put it on, suddenly I felt stronger. I jumped down and searched there camp for anything helpful, I found some food scraps and books. When I searched the sack right by the bed I found some lockpicks. I walked to leave, but the door was still locked. I thought and thought not knowing what to do then I pulled out the lockpicks and tried to pick the lock, eventually after going through three lockpicks, I heard the magic sound "click" and I opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As I just stepped outside, I saw a huge tower just blocking the horizon, standing in glory made of white gold. I decided to make my way over there, but on the way I came across a cave that had glowing edges around the door. I decided to enter. But inside all I found were rats and more rats. So I decided to enter even more, I entered the next door, inside were goblins of all sorts, I drew my sword and snuck attacked them. After killing them all I took their ingredients and I also found a Mortar and Pestle. I had known what these were; they could grind anything to make potions. So I turned back and left the cave. I had just realized how close I was to the tower, in my pouch I had felt a vibration I took out my map and new part of it was engraved in blue it said "The Imperial City" I figured that this was where I was!

I saw the drawbridge and it opened up before me. I stepped inside to a town square where I had heard many voices I decided to sell my old armor since I have earned my new set I got a good 50 gold for it, so I went to all things alchemical and bought some Mother Nightshade and other ingredients to use in my new Mortar and Pestle. After leaving, stepping in the bright blue sun lighten sky. Such a peaceful day. I left the city, just outside was the Blades. They said "Go west, and find our brothers; he will have further instructions for you" so I set off on my journey to the homestead.

I went through Elder Isle where the fiercest creatures are, as I was walking through the deserted isle I came across a creature of no other. It was a huge 10 foot tall demon with horns and red eyes and had huge 2 front fangs, its scallious skin and huge claws creeped me out I thought of running but something told me to stay and fight, I charged him with all my force I stabbed him in the lower chest, bashed him with my shield; leaving him stumbling. He roared and swung his claw at me, I dodged and casted the fireball at him, but it did nothing. "He was a hell spawn immune to fire possibly!" I thought to myself. So I got up and dusted off, I circled around him just before he attacked again I blocked it, fatiguing him; this was my chance, I lunged to his back but it did nothing. It shattered my sword into 3 different pieces. I stood back, I had to think fast.

I stood a good distance and pulled out my dagger, I knew I would not be able to stab his face without me being cut to pieces. So I picked up a good sized rock and chucked it at him, he fell down; as he was getting back up, trying to recover I through my dagger at his face. It stabbed him in the left eye, just barley and it did not kill him. He was angry now; he charged at me and cut my face. This was it I had enough. I grabbed his horn and ripped it out of his head, and stabbed him in the bottom of the chin and through the top, locking his mouth shut I ripped out his other horn and stabbed him in the other eye and grabbed my dagger out of his socket and kicked him off his feet.

After leaving the Isle I got to the Priory and talked to the Brothers. The leader said that I must find Martin Van Burin and he would be crowned the new king. "Go find him and give him the amulet of kings." The leader of that clan gave me a weapon in makeup of my other sword and he also taught me a new Frost spell to kill the demons. But after me mentioning the demons he said "Those creatures, they are called Daedra, not demons they will kill anything that is not from one of the Oblivion gates" I put on the new sword he had given me, it was a longsword made of steel. It had a lettering engraved on the side. He said "That is the mark of the thunder; it was enchanted by me when I was once part of the Mages Guild." He also gave me an interesting looking amulet that had an eye on it. He said this will protect you from all magic that those Daedra cast on you. I gave him my Amulet of Strength.

I set off to find Martin Van Burin, I asked around the town to find out where he is. I found some information that he is in Kvatch. When I arrived, above me was miles and miles and dark, sad, and dull skies. Everyone was cowering away in fear from this think above the hill. I went up the huge spiral hill and at top was 100's and 1000's of men ready for battle. They were all standing outside of what they call the Oblivion Gate. I talked to Alkmaar Minos, the leader of the squad. He said "We must fend off the enemies that exit the gate until we find out how to shut the damn thing!" so I ran to the foxhole where some of the squad members were, waiting and waiting until one of the Daedra come out. Finally a hand sprung out of the gate and out stepper the rest of him, it was one of the beasts I fought on the way here! It had the same big horns and claws, and everything. But this one was 10x bigger.

I thought about running but I stayed, because I knew this was my quest, this is what I HAVE to do to save all of Temriel. I waited for orders to attack, waiting here seeing the other men get wiped out by the dozens; I couldn't wait any longer. I ran out and stabbed it in the foot with my dagger and cut off its leg in one clean swipe with my new sword. It fell to the ground, and I jumped on its back and stabbed it straight in the back of the neck. Everyone was looking at me awkwardly. So I stepped off its back and said "Now, what's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

He told me that he got news on how to shut down the Oblivion gate. He said "That the only way to shut it would be to go straight into it and shut it down from the main tower in that gate." So me and his men entered, me having no fear and the rest stumbling, confused if they should really do this. Right as we entered I felt a sudden blast of heat shoot through my body. I looked to my right and there was the leader of the faction. He said "Now you, go find the main tower" so I ventured off into the Depths of Oblivion. Not knowing what was ahead, I came across somthing that had looked much more scary than the tall demon i had early seen. This one had glowing red eyes, blue skin with white marks engraved on his chest, and red bands around him for clothing. He also had a interesting looking staff, it had a Daedra face on the end. Just as i started admiring it, it turned red and out came a huge fireball. I jumped to the right and casted my frost spell on him, he instatnly dropped to the ground. I went over to pick up it's staff but it dissapeared before my very eyes. I walked on, coming across the tower finally. I entered the huge black door.

Inside had dead bodies hanging from the ceiling and i heard screams, I went to the center of the room and looked up. I saw a man, a human, that had been up there awhile. I could tell by his rotting stomach and scrawny frame. I travled up the spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever. After reaching the top, out of breath because of the scorching tempuratures. I asked him what was going on here he said "I've been up here for days, please get me down"

I tried to open the gate but it seemed as if it were sealed shut by some kind of magic. Just then, i turned around to leave but a daedra came in, i instantly drew my sword. But he seemed to have some human qualities, such as manners and he even speaked my language. He said to me "Do not touch this prisoner, he will be called in to the judgment halls"

"Free this prisoner!"

He said "No!"

I drew my sword and tried to stab him in the chest but his armor deflected it, and he poisioned me with his enchanted blade, just like mine. But i saw his only weak point, his face. I tried to stab there but he blocked it, I kicked his knee and uppercutted his face leaving him vulnarable, I stabbed him in the back of the neck. I then threw him off the edge and he got impaled by the spikes below. I looked back at the weak prisoner, i noticed the forcefeild on the cage was gone. I quickly opened it and healed him with my healing spell. it didn't fully recover him, but at least he could walk now.

We exited the door, outside was a long narrow bridge about 100 yards. I walked on, him following. He said "Here take this" he handed me a ring, it was quite heavy. But when i put it on, i felt like i was overempowered. He said "This ring will significatly enhance all magic spells" I tried casting my fire spell, it was two times bigger and faster! I walked to the end of the other bridge where the final door was. He said "I cannot go on any longer, this is were my curse lets me go"

Staircase, at the top of this one was a weird orange sack, i opened it up and saw the main source of the gate. I stabbed it and it took me back to the entrance and i said "Let's get out of here" We all ran and when i got out i noticed somthing new in my pouch, it was a strange stone. I touched it with my sword and i disinagrated. Suddenly my sword caught fire and sparks were flying out. I tried to put it away, and the flames stopped but when i pulled it back out it caught on fire again.

"Sweet!"


End file.
